MiyukiChan in Disney Land!
by Tartak
Summary: Miyuki-Chan finds herself transported to a place with all the different Disney characters! She has to find her way out in 10 days or she’s stuck there forever! Unfortunately, everyone WANTS her to stay…
1. Prolouge: Down the Rabbit Hole

**DISCLAIMER**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by CLAMP and Disney, while various publishers of the Miyuki-Chan in Wonderland graphic novel and anime include, but are not limited to, Tokyo- Pop and ADV Films. I am making no money for writing this fic.  
  
**AUTHOR NOTES**: In this fic, Miyuki-Chan finds her way into a world where there are tons of Disney characters, but the twist is that they're all provocative, attractive, and dressed inappropriately women! The reason I chose 10 days is because it's 1 day for each Disney land she visits. This fic uses mostly English names with "-san" or "-Chan" attached to them (i.e. Gypsy-san would be Esmeralda and Esmeralda would tell Miyuki to call her Esmeralda.)   
  
------------------

**Prologue: Down the Rabbit Hole **

"I'm just a high-school girl! I'm saving myself for marriage! I'm..." Miyuki's sentence trailed off as she realized she was laying in her bed safe at home, her pajamas in tact.

"It was just a dream? Phew! But it was so... real!" Remembering the women who had tried to reach up her skirt, Miyuki shuddered. _Why me? _

Stretching as she slowly crawled out of bed, realization dawned on her. "What time is it? 7:32?! I'm going to be late for school!"

Quickly pulling her school uniform over her matching bunny bra and panties, Miyuki rushed down the stairs right as her toast popped out of the toaster. Grabbing the toast and continuing her mad rush to get to school, Miyuki hadn't had time to notice where she was running before it was too late.

"Kyaaa!" Miyuki screamed as she slipped and hit her head on her... glass knee- high boot?

_Glass boot? But I don't have a glass boot! And that really hurt... Owwwiee! _

Slowly, Miyuki lifted her head from the lap of someone she had fallen on top of.

_Not again! I've been transported into another world! _

As she finally looked up at the woman who had cushioned her fall, she screamed as she realized just exactly whom it was.

"May I help you, scrumptious one?"

------------------

And that would be the end of the prologue... not exactly my best work but I'm hoping it'll satisfy people who actually read it. My next chapter will be much longer and (hopefully) a lot better writing. Well, hope you enjoyed! -Tartak


	2. Chapter 1: The Task

**Chapter 1: The Task **

**--------------**

_It's just a dream! It's just a dream! You'll wake up in a minute, Miyuki!_

"Why, lovely chocolate, I can assure you it's not a dream and that you most definitely will not wake up in a minute. Not until you finish the tasks, at least," replied the incredibly under-dressed woman, who could mysteriously read her mind.

"Tasks? What t-tasks? You don't mean..." Miyuki shuddered, realization slowly dawning on her.

"Oh, I certainly do mean it!" The woman replied, with a not-so-comforting gleam in her eye.

"You mean... I have to... have," Miyuki gulped as she said the last part, "s-s- sex with you?"

The woman stared at Miyuki for a few minutes before she burst out laughing. "So _that's _what your worried about, my poor cherry! No, I'm afraid you don't have to have sex with us, that's just a bonus!"

Miyuki decided not to add that although the woman, with her English accent, might think that it was a bonus... Miyuki thought of it more as a form of torture.

Finally able to breathe again she asked, "So... what are these tasks? And where am I? And just who are YOU?"

"I'll tell you, sweetie, but first things first! What's your name?"

"Miyuki."

"Are you still in school?"

"Yes."

"What's your cup size?"

"C-... that's none of business!" Miyuki cried, blushing as she put her hands up to cover her chest.

"Hmph! Why don't you just tell me?"

"Absolutely not! And I think it's about time you answered some of MY questions! What's your name?"

"My lovely Miyuki-Chan, haven't you already figured that out? Haven't you seen where you are?"

For the first time since she had got there, Miyuki looked around. Looking out of a window, she realized she was high up in a castle. Turning her gaze to the woman in front of her (who happened to be staring unblinking at her chest), Miyuki decided that she was Queen. She had long blonde hair cascading down her back, and her glass knee-high boots vaguely reminded her of someone she had read about. Also the fact that she was wearing a blue royal robe and gold crown with a blue mini-mini dress that didn't exactly, ahem, hide certain assests wouldn't steer away from the fact that she was someone who was royal.

Finally realizing who it was, Miyuki had to try her best not to run. "Cinderella?" she whispered.

Cinderella clapped her hands in glee. "So the lovely chocolate actually has a brain and isn't just a pretty face with wonderful-" But she was interrupted from telling Miyuki exactly what wonderful things she had by someone walking into the room.

"I see she has arrived!" The stranger remarked. The stranger was a woman, but she was dressed in men's clothing. Like Cinderella, it was _royal _clothing. "I am Cinderella's husband, otherwise known as the King. I think I arrived just in time to tell you some information I think you'll be _very _interested in. Would you like to know?"

"Yes! Please tell me what's going on!" Miyuki shouted in excitement, thinking that the King was going to tell her why she was a woman and not a man. She had completely forgotten her earlier queries, but was soon reminded.

The woman-king smiled. "Alright. Well, you have been transported to this world by ten bored Disney Princesses, who most of are now Queens with husbands, to have a little fun with. The ten Princesses are: Cinderella, Arial, Aurora (or Sleeping Beauty), Snow White, Esmeralda, Pocahontas, Mulan, Jasmine, Belle, and Meg. Each day, which does not count today, you will find yourself in a different world if you do something right for the main Princess. That means you have ten days. If by the end of those ten days you have not gotten to the last Princess and you have not finished her task, then the door to your world will close, leaving you here forever. If you do finish her task, then you must find the door and be out of it by midnight or you will be stuck here forever. Do you understand me so far or is it too much for your pretty little head?"

The question startled Miyuki out of her self-pitying. Lost for words, Miyuki just shook her head yes.

"Good. Now I will tell you Cinderella's task. When the clock hits midnight, your quest will have begun. You must find Cinderella's glass boot, and the person who took it, and present them to Cinderella and I at the ball tonight. It's just about time now," the King added, looking at the clock. "The clock will hit midnight and you will find yourself at the village. Remember..." but her words were drowned out by the clock striking midnight. Miyuki's world blurred and she tipped forward into blackness.

-----------------

So, that would be Chapter 1. I hope you like it! The next chapter will be her, of course, on her quest. It will be longer and hopefully it will be done soon! -Tartak


End file.
